It All Started With A Step
by dreamoutloud547
Summary: Bella is a geeky high school girl who mainly focuses on her school work and passion for dance. Edward is a down to earth boy that is forced to join dance club and really likes Bella.   So what happens when they are paired up for a romantic dance together?
1. Partners

**Bella POV**

I close my textbook and avert my weary eyes to the sunlight shining in through my windows. Another day…

My name is Bella Swan. I am 17 years old and a junior at Forks High School. I'm overly book smart but clueless when it comes to boys, so I try not to focus on them, which leads to the reason I have a knack for schoolwork. I do it A LOT. I am what most would say is their average nerd. With the exception of my dancing… yes dancing. I have to say I'm pretty good at it. I stood up from my desk chair, and stretched out my sore muscles. I've been sitting in that chair since the crack of dawn, trying to perfect my report.

I grabbed some clothes from my dresser and the towel of the edge of my bed and went to shower. I then dried my self and tied my wet straight hair into a side ponytail. I slid my glasses up (I only wear contacts during dance) and threw on a white tank top with a purple sweatshirt over it and a pair of jeans. I ran to the bathroom and brushed my teeth, and didn't bother with any makeup or even to look in the mirror. Looks were only minor to me.

I walked down the stairs to find my brother Emmett sitting on the couch in his pajamas playing videogames.

"Aren't you supposed to be ready for school? We have to leave in 10 minutes." I said.

"Hold on, I have to kill this Martian." He said, eyes still gazing into the television screen. I just laughed and sat down next to him. Emmett and I were inseparable. Always have been ever since we were younger. He is my twin, but believe me he is a lot more burly then I am. The Martian shot its laser gun at Emmett's character and he fell.

"NO! Now I have to do the whole level again. That took me two hours! " he screamed

"You were up for 2 hours playing videogames?" I questioned, raising my eyebrows.

"You were up for 2 hours doing schoolwork!" He noted.

"Yeah, well school is important." I said.

"So is videogames!" he defended.

"Yeah, okay." I said sarcastically.

We both started laughing. "Now go get ready for school!" I told him, punching his arm playfully. He bolted upstairs. As he was going up he shouted, "Love you sis!"

"Love you too!" I shouted back. I laid down on the couch and rested my head on the back pillow. I guess I feel asleep because I remember opening my eyes up to Emmett leaning over me trying to sing but ending up more like screeching.

"What's that noise? Did the cat get scared and screech or something?" I asked with a smirk playing on my face. He pushed my shoulder. "Get up!" he said. I laughed.

We both walked out to the car and drove to school, singing to the horrible top songs at the top of our lungs.

Emmett pulled into the parking lot, and his girlfriend Rosalie came over. Rosalie and Emmett had been dating since middle school, and they were so in love, it was really cute. Rosalie was beautiful. She had long blonde hair that and golden eyes. I honestly can't see myself ever looking like that, but it really doesn't matter. He hopped out of the car and ran over to her, picking her up by her waist and spinning her around.

"Hey Rosie." He said. "Hi." She responded. They just stood there for awhile, just gazing into each others eyes. Watching them made me a little envious, but I shook the thought out of my head and resumed walking into the school building. As I walked in I was tripped, causing me to fall into someone. "Oh I'm so sorry." I said, scrambling up to get everything. "No problem Bella. I've known you since we were 8, I've noticed your _tendency_ to fall." Edward said. Edward Cullen. Brother of my best friend Alice Cullen. I've known him for many years but we were never overly close. I guess it just has something to do with the fact that he usually has friends over when I'm there. Every girl drools over him, but he doesn't really pay attention. I remember him saying he wasn't just going to date a random girl, and he wanted to really know her first.

"Still." I said with a slight laugh. He stared at me for a few a while. "I'll see you later." I said, and took off for class.

**EDWARD POV**

I watched her until she was out of sight. I sighed. Bella Swan… the girl I fell for the summer of freshman year. My sister Alice told me that she doesn't really date. And the fact that I may never have her hurts like hell. But I just can't bring myself to get over her.

My best friend Jasper keeps pushing me to tell her, but he gets the same answer every time. Nope.

I made my way to my first class, math. The teacher began walking up and down the aisles, slamming graded tests onto the student's desks. Lets just say he is not a very bright man. He threw my paper at me. I turned it over and read the grade. B. Uh oh. Most people would be happy with that grade, and I am. But my parents wont be. They have super high expectations for me, and this is my second B on the semester. And they did say, _If we see another B you can count on consequences._ Its stupid I know, but what can you do? And believe me my parents don't hesitate to come up with a horrible consequence.

That night at dinner my mom asked, " Oh Edward, what did you get on that math test?"

"Uh…well…B!" I said quietly. My parents stared at me wide eyed. My father then spoke up. "Son, we told you. Another B and there would be punishment."

"And your father and I recently spoke of this, just in case you were to receive another horrid grade, and you must now join the school's dance club."

"What? I've never danced in my life! And what guy does dance club?"

"Actually I did, and you will start tomorrow. Now go to your room." My father said. I shoved my seat out and stormed upstairs.

**Bella POV**

The final bell rang the next day and I ran to my locker, anxious to get to dance club. Dance was basically the only un-acedemic thing I'm good at and I love it.

I pulled on a pair of shorts, a tank top, and tights in the locker room and headed out into the gym. I was surprised to see Edward in his jeans and a t-shirt there. He was staring at the sky. But when I came out his eyes seemed to brighten up. Weird. I came to stand in the circle they all had formed and my teacher walked in. "Hello all. I am Mrs. Smith for those who don't know me. Now normally in dance club we just learn new steps and such, but this year, I have been given permission to hold a recital at the end of the program."

WHAT! I can't dance in front of a whole audience!

"So to start you will all be choosing partners. How about our newest student chooses first." She said pointing to Edward. His eyes lit up and he pointed to me. "I choose Bella."

**So what do you guys think? I kind of rushed the ending. Sorry about any grammer mistakes throughout. Please Review!**


	2. Why Don't You Date?

**Sorry It is short Next chapter will be longer I promise.**

Why? Why would I say that? I hate this stupid dance club already. "Alright, you may pick your partners." Mrs. Smith said. Everyone began to move around, but I stayed put. My mind began to wander to getting to finally hold Bella. It may not be in the way I want, but it's a start.

She walked up to me. "I know you only picked me because I'm the only one you know." I really like this girl, but she really is oblivious. Well, at least its better then her suspecting. I stayed quiet.

"I don't know anyone either. It seems like I'm the only one who stays in this. It really isn't bad though." She informed me.

We turned our heads to look at our teacher, who was clapping her hands in attempt to get everyone's attention. Once the room was silent Mrs. Smith walked around handing out DVD's to every pair.

"Now ladies and gentlemen, each of you are currently receiving a DVD of a dance from So You Think You Can Dance. You must watch and have the dance memorized in 2 weeks, since our performance is in a month, and for the last two weeks of said month, I want to work with each of you individually. That will be much easier if you know your dance. Since there are 5 pairs, 5 classrooms with the desks out of the way will be available to you all. Now, why don't we learn a couple of moves that might be on some of your DVD's. Bella will you be my demonstrator?"

"I-I guess so" Bella responded while moving from my side to join Mrs. Smith. "Now for a peiroette, you bring your leg into pase and turn. Make sure you spot and snap your head. Also remember to come up on your toes." Bella did as explained, and to say she was very good was an understatement. She did a triple peirotte and landed by swinging her leg around as her foot lightly sweeped the floor. She then completed what was apparently called a granchete and some other beautiful thing that I missed the name of because I was so focused on her. I had to blink a few times to try to tear my eyes away so that she wouldn't notice my staring. I was in complete awe of her. The way she gracefully leaped of the floor into mid air, the way she landed with no noise whatsoever. I instantly felt so lucky to get to be her partner. I was pulled out of my thoughts as she returned to my side. "That was amazing." I whispered to her. She blushed and looked down.

After dance club ended Bella and I agreed to meet at my house to watch and talk about our DVD. I was sitting in my room watching Family Guy, when I heard a knock on my door. "Come In." I called. My younger sister (only by a year) Alice walked in. "Look who it is. Bella's dance partner." She taunted. Yes, Alice knows all about my crush on Bella. Alice is dating my best friend Jasper and while we were talking on the landline she was listening in.

"Shut up." I said.

"Edward's in love with Bella, Edward's in love with Bella!" She sang while skipping around my bed. I just sighed and ignored her until we both heard a knock on the front door and Alice rushed to get it. She hugged Bella. "Hey Bells!"

"Hi Alice."

"Uh Alice, Bella is here for me not you we have to watch this DVD." I said waving it in front of her face.

"Alright, alright I have to call Jazz anyway" And with that she skipped up the stairs.

"Ready?" I asked her.

She just nodded and followed me upstairs to my room. Her gaze moved to every corner. I had forgot that she had never been in here.

"Wow you have so much music." She complimented.

It was true. I don't think that I have a wall that isn't covered with shelves full of music.

"I can't believe I've known you since you were 5 and you have never seen my room." I commented.

"Your door seems like it is always closed."

I walked over to my plasma screen on a dresser in front of my bed and popped in the DVD. We both flopped down on my bed and watched. Suddenly, some words popped up on the screen.

_This dance is about to high school students who don't want to leave each other after prom._

The dance started and the song was beautiful. It was called Collide by Howie Day. **(A/N Dance Will Be Posted on Profile In The Chapter Where They Actually Dance It).** I also happened to notice that we would have a lot of contact throughout this piece. I'm not sure how Bella felt about it but I was sure happy. The dance came to a close, and Bella was completely quiet.

"Well the lifts look fun to learn. But I think you will have to give my some pointers because I can't dance like that. Correction I can't dance at all."

She laughed. "Anyone can dance."

"I'm not so sure about that you haven't seen me."

"Well I guess I will find out won't I."

"I guess you will."

I realized how close we had gotten and scooted over, not wanting to make her uncomfortable. Her tone suggested that she was flirting, but I think I am just hearing things. Because Alice said it herself, Bella does not date.

Bella and I sat on my bed talking for hours. I could listen to her all night. I learned so much stuff about her, and vice versa. We were becoming close, and I loved every minute of it.

But suddenly, without even thinking about it I blurted out, "Is there a reason you don't date?"

Why? Why would I say that?

"Excuse me?" She said, cocking an eyebrow at me.

"W-well y-you see, Alice said that you don't' date and I was just curious if there was a reason why, not for any particular reason you know some people just wonder things you know it's the natural humanly thing to do and-"

"Ok Edward slow down." Thank god she stopped me because I have no idea when that rambling would have ended.

"The reason I don't date is because I am a nerd and guys don't notice me. So I don't spend time crushing because it will just lead to hurt. I mean I'm just plain old average Bella, all I do is study, I don't think that there are any guys in the school that find me attractive."

Boy was she wrong.

**Hoped you liked it. Again, sorry it is short and that it took so long for me to update. School started and things are crazy. I also have 3 nights of dance and tons of homework so bare with me. Review**


	3. Dissapointment

**I know it has been forever since I updated. I have been extremely busy lately. I've had 3 days of dance a week, 2 days of basketball, play practice, and homework. So sorry**** But here is the next chapter:**

**Bella POV:**

Edward and I talked for so long, and I realized how much I didn't know about him. I learned that his favorite animal is a zebra, winter is his favorite season, his favorite show is Lost, and he loves to read. We pretty much talked about everything under the sun. Before I knew it, it was 11 o'clock. I looked down at my phone screen, jumping up when I saw the time.

"Is everything alright?" he asked.

I ran to his desk chair and grabbed my jacket. "I'm sorry, I have to go, and I was supposed to be home an hour ago." I responded while rushing to his door. I paused when I reached the doorframe. "Thanks, I had fun tonight."

I smiled and turned to leave but he stopped me, placing a hand on my arm. He inched very close to my face, and I could feel his warm breath. I thought for sure he was going to kiss me, and I began trembling. No one has ever wanted to kiss me before.

But he didn't. He just reached behind my head and put a lock of my hair behind my ear. "See you at practice tomorrow." He whispered. I nodded and walked out.

I got home and threw my self down on the bed. _What was that at the end?_ I had thought for sure he was going to kiss me. I began to feel a little disappointment seep into me that he didn't, but put it aside and mentally smacked myself. I cannot let myself start thinking about Edward like that. He would never like me, after all I am just plain old average Bella, what would he like?

I put a pair of pajama pants on, brushed my teeth, and climbed into bed, leaving my glasses on my end table. I could not seem to get Edward's last whisper out of my head. I've never let something like this happen before. I know that I am going to get hurt. As soon as someone prettier comes along, I will be history. I just know it. I closed my eyes and tried to push my thoughts of Edward out of my head. But every time I closed my eyes, there he was.

I'll sleep it off; I won't feel like this in the morning. Slowly, I began to let my consciousness slip away.

_I was back in Edward's room. I looked down at my phone screen, jumping up when I saw the time. _

"_Is everything alright?" he asked._

_I ran to his desk chair and grabbed my jacket. "I'm sorry, I have to go, and I was supposed to be home an hour ago." I responded while rushing to his door. I paused when I reached the doorframe. "Thanks, I had fun tonight." _

_I smiled and turned to leave but he stopped me, placing a hand on my arm. He inched very close to my face, and I could feel his warm breath. I thought for sure he was going to kiss me, and I began trembling. No one has ever wanted to kiss me before. _

_His lips grazed my face and he kissed both of my cheeks and my forehead. He then moved down and kissed my lips. The kissed started out soft and gentle, but I deepened it, and so did he. He rolled on top of me, cupping my face in his hands. _

I bolted up in bed with sweat dripping from my forehead. Yeah… I knew that I wasn't sleeping it off.

**EDWARD POV**

I was waiting in the classroom that Mrs. Smith had set for us to rehearse in. My eyes never left the clock. I could not wait for Bella to arrive. Things had gone so well last night. We really had a connection. I didn't think it was possible to like Bella even more then I already do, but that theory was proven wrong. I was broken out of my reminiscing when I heard the classroom door open and close. I looked up to find Bella standing there. Well for a few seconds. When I looked up at her she fell, while attempting to grasp the door handle to hold herself up but ending up opening the door and hitting her head on it. I rushed over to her.

"Bella, are you ok?" I said while kneeling down next to her and lifting up her shoulders to rest her head on my lap. She gave me thumbs up.

"I fall way to often for it to hurt anymore."

I laughed.

"Ok, should we start then? I stretched while I was waiting for you." I told her.

"Yeah sure. I need to warm up though."

I gestured my hand to the open floor, signaling for her to begin. She started stretching and I could not help but stare. I AM a teenage boy after all.

Bella looked up at me while in her split.

"Can u get my laptop out of my bag and pop in the DVD?" she asked.

"Y-y-yes," I stuttered, still captivated by her. I reached into her bag and pulled out the DVD. I saw that our dance started out with a lingering hug.

"Um-um ok so we have to start with a hug." she said, and had obviously watching as well. I was perplexed. Why was she trembling? I concluded that she must feel awkward, and this thought made my heart sink in my chest.

"Alright then." I said.

We both stood there staring at each other, until out of the blue, she hugged me. I stood shocked for a moment, but then hugged her back and swayed as the people in the DVD did. We went a couple moves forward in the dance before we reached the part where we touched hands and our faces came extremely close.

This time I stepped up and started the dance again. I could feel her breath on my face, and I wanted nothing more at that moment then to kiss her senseless. Before I knew it my lips had accidently grazed hers, and we both abruptly pulled away. I looked down at the ground, the blush rising in my cheeks. I don't think I have been any more embarrassed then I was at that moment.

**BELLA POV**

My skin had goose bumps everywhere. I felt my breathing become labored and I could not stop it. I knew that it was an accident though. I figured that a guy like Edward would never kiss me on purpose.

"Ok, lets move on to the next move." I said and turned around. But all the sudden, I could not push away the disappointment that I felt that the kiss did not happen.

**So I know it is very short, I am having writers block at the moment so I plan to take a couple days to gather some ideas of what to happen next. If you have something that you would really like to see happen review and let me know. I will put your username in an authors note at the top of the next chapter to give you credit for your ideas. I have things in mind for the long run and a couple chapters after this but just not things to happen in the next couple. So I hope you liked it please review**


End file.
